


Brave Little Lion

by Assbuttinatrenchcoat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, and bruce is going to give it to him, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assbuttinatrenchcoat/pseuds/Assbuttinatrenchcoat
Summary: "They say your life flashes in front of your eyes as you die. Thor wasn’t dying but he could vividly hear the voices inside his head, getting louder by the second."





	Brave Little Lion

It should’ve been chaos, there should’ve been screaming and crying from everyone, grief flooding the Wakandan forest but it wasn’t.

It was eerily calm, everyone was just staring at the ground, staring at the piles of dust and ashes that covered the surface.

Bruce was in more of a shock factor. He looked around at everyone, Steve kept running his fingers through Bucky’s ashes, letting them fall over and over again. The Wakandan general was sobbing quietly over her kings ashes, even the raccoon was crying over the trees ashy remains, he couldn’t believe what was happening, more importantly he didn’t lose anyone because he didn’t have anyone left, not that he knew about anyways, except…

He looked up at the God of Thunder. He was looking at the horizon, his fist turning white from holding onto his new hammer so hard.

‘‘Thor?’‘ He asked quietly, walking slowly towards him. He didn’t know what had happened on the Asgardian ship after Heimdall had teleported him out, all he knew was everyone on that ship except for Thor was dead. He couldn’t fathom the amount of pain he must be going through but he’ll be damned if he’ll let Thor be alone right now.

Thor didn’t answer, not with words. The sky rumbled, large gray clouds forming above Wakanda. Everyone looked up, most of them knew what was happening, those who didn’t, were scared of the thunder and lightning that were coming down on them.

He was perfectly aware of what he was doing. He was perfectly aware that he wasn’t making the situation better by making his pain communicate via a thunderstorm but he just couldn’t help it.

The sun was beginning to set on the Wakandan horizon and his brother’s last words rang like a church bell in his head.

‘‘The sun will shine on us again’‘ Loki had said, he had said before the life was choked out of him by the mad titan.

They say your life flashes in front of your eyes as you die. Thor wasn’t dying but he could vividly hear the voices inside his head, getting louder by the second.

‘‘I’ll never tell you’‘

‘‘I love you, my sons’‘

‘‘You’ll never be a God’‘

‘‘You can’t defeat me!’‘

‘‘Let the dark magic flow through me one last time’‘

His thought were interrupted by someone putting their hand on his shoulder. He glanced behind him, where Bruce was looking at him, extreme pity in his eyes.

‘‘Thor?’‘

‘‘Yes, Banner?’‘

‘‘Y-you’re scaring them’‘ He said quietly.

Thor turned around and was faced with the Wakandan general, staring at the sky.

‘‘I-I’m sorry… i-didn’t I didn’t mean for that… to…’‘

‘‘Did you do that?’‘ Okoye asked, looking at him with red eyes.

He nodded ‘’Yes…’’

She didn’t respond ‘’I have to check on the princess, tp make sure she’s okay. All of you don’t go far’’ She said, picking up her spear and sprinting to the laboratory.

The rest of the team nodded, most of them running in different directions to help in whatever way they can.

He wasn’t of no help like this so he sat himself down against a large tree, he felt something slide next to him.

‘‘They’re not mad at you, y’know?’‘

He chuckled dryly ‘’How could they not? I caused all this pain for everyone…’’

Bruce ran his fingers through his hair ‘’Come now Thor, none of us thought this would be easy. None of us really thought this battle with him would end quickly’’

‘‘I could’ve ended it’‘

‘‘No, you couldn’t have. Not without killing yourself and I- I mean and we wouldn’t have let that happen’‘

Banner meant well, Thor knew that but he couldn’t forgive himself and Loki’s taunting voice kept ringing in his head, getting louder and louder.

‘‘Truly pathetic brother. Letting your own sentiments cloud your ability to save the grief for everyone else? What happened to the great God of Thunder?’‘

‘‘Hey,’‘ Bruce said, gently grabbing Thor’s hand that wasn’t holding Stormbreaker ‘‘Be kind to yourself, we’ll save everyone, like we always do’‘

**Author's Note:**

> comments n kudos are highly appreciated!


End file.
